Final Fantasy 8: A New Beginning
by Metal Doll
Summary: It has been three months since the Sorceress was destroyed, with her demise came the uprise of peace. That was until a new Sorcercess appeared in the world, with more power and more vengence in mind. Please Review.


I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. I do however own Tempest. She is my own creation from my demented little mind. 

~*~ scene change 

Italics and brackets indicate thoughts 

****

Chapter 1

Voice of reason

Without conception

Life we follow

Their deception

I look at my reflection 

The ultimate resurrection

****

__

{Balamb Garden... Balamb Garden, a place that I can not forget. But I have never been there. The name will not leave me... Why does it bother me? Why do those cloudy blue eyes appear before mine, when they close? Who do they belong to? Where do they come from? Why do they haunt me? Who, where and why...? So many questions... that only lead me to ask one more... will Balamb Garden release me of this uncertainty...?}

A rough jolt, indicating the stop of the train, released the girl from her thoughts. She quickly stood up and gathered her belongings. "Balamb Garden here I come, whether you're ready or not!" She took a deep breath and stepped off the train.

***Ping Ping Ping***

Would the following students please report to the Headmaster's office,

Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, 

Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and Rinoa Heartlilly. 

Thank you, that is all.

***Ping Ping Ping***

Squall stepped out of the elevator and into the walkway, which led to the entrance of the Headmaster's office.The double doors opened and he entered. Everyone was there...well, almost everyone. 

"Now then, if everyone is here, let me begin with explaining why I have called for this gathering." Headmaster Cid spoke. 

"We can't start yet...Zell isn't here!" Selphie protested.

"Where is Zell anyway?" Rinoa asked curiously.

Before anyone could reply the familiar blonde haired martial artist appeared, bursting into the room suddenly. Out of breath he explained his absence, "I was *huff* huff* at the *huff huff* Cafeteria, trying *huff huff* to buy hotdogs!" 

"Well, now, that we are all here... I want everyone to welcome someone. Please be as courteous as possible."

"These are the famed SeeD? They are more like embarrassments than heros!" A thin figure emerged from behind the Headmaster's chair. Eyes the color of a storm set ablaze by emerald flame gazed odiously at everyone. 

"Well, this is...this is Tempest Lockhart. She is Garden's newest member." The Headmaster said, rubbing the back of his head in discomfort. Everyone stared unpleasantly at the girl who stood in front of them. 

"Headmaster, you didn't call us all here just to meet some new student did you?" Squall asked.

"No, no! The reason why I called you here is more important. The next SeeD test won't be for another year and Tempest is not yet a SeeD. The potential she shows is immense and I don't want it to be wasted for a year. She will be a valuable asset to Garden, now. Instead of her waiting the year for the test she will be educated by you six. I make it your responsibility to make sure she receives the appropriate training in all areas." Headmaster Cid spoke squarely, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Squall looked around at the disbelieving faces of his friends. He could tell what they were all thinking. He was even thinking it...! They had to take long agonizing exams and risk their lives to become SeeD. All this girl had to do was... be babysat! Squall's eyes darkened and became cold. 

"She's beautiful, so, I don't mind. Can I be the first to train her?" Irvine eagerly asked. Selphie, in an unimpressed manner at Irvine's goodwill, elbowed him hard in the stomach. "....Selphie, what was that for?" 

"I...I rather choke on my own blood then be taught by these pitiable excuses for SeeD's." Tempest said, at full volume. The fire in her eyes quickly turning to ice... 

"Squall I leave her training in you hands. I would like a full report on her progress in a week. You are dismissed." Headmaster Cid said, ignoring all comments made. "Oh, and Squall before you go I have something for you." He added, as the rest of the students cleared the room. Tempest in the lead with Irvine right at her side. 

"Ya' wanna' go on a date?"

"A date? But doesn't that involve you and me going somewhere, together?" She asked factiously, closing the elevator door in Irvine's face. 

"So, is that a yes?" 

~*~

"Yes, Headmaster." Squall said, shaking his head at the sight of Irvine making his "moves" on the poor girl. She may be disrespectful but no one deserved that kind of torture. 

"This is Tempest's file. I want you to review it before you start with her training. It will help you in.. Well, finding out about her. Dismissed." Headmaster Cid gave Squall a thin, manila folder. 

"Excuse me, Headmaster...?"

"Yes, Squall...?"

"Why are you putting me in charge of Tempest's training? I'm positive that there is someone more suitable for the job." 

"Well, I think it's... because... well, she reminds me... ...of you... Odd, isn't it? Two people almost identical in personality... and appearance. Dismissed." Squall exited the Headmaster's office through the double doors, his thoughts in disorder. {Why would Headmaster say something like that...? Is she really like me...? Sure, she has brown hair and cloudy eyes but...} Squall's thoughts abruptly ended when he noticed that his friends were awaiting him. 

"What did he give you?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"He gave me Tempest's file, I'm suppose to 'review' it before we start her training." Squall sighed with exasperation. He always ended up being some sort of leader. It was becoming very old. "Where's Tempest?" 

"She left." Rinoa replied.

"How are we suppose to train her if she isn't with us?" 

~*~ 

__

{Well, I'm back... It feels good, I guess. Maybe different, but still good. Hell, whom am I kidding...? Second chances he says, second chances my.... Aw hell, what if Ultemacia hadn't been defeated then they would be the one's being given second chances. Damn, I have to stop thinking such thoughts. When I think of the Sorceress I think of her... Damn, here I go again.} 

Seifer walked into the Library hallway, silently preparing for a few stares and even murmurs. Not everyone agreed he deserved a 'second chance', not everyone could believe he was back...No, not everyone but Headmaster Cid. He was the only person who believed Seifer, along with Fugin and Raigin deserved second chances. He walked into the library, noticing that there weren't many people in there. The few, who were there, were too absorbed in their books to notice Seifer. Seifer browsed the shelves before picking out a dusty, black book; he then sat at one of the desks. His attention was more on his thoughts then on his reading material. _{Over time her features faded...now, all of her has become merely a memory... A memory of beauty... Yeah, all I remember, is that she was beautiful... Her smile has even become lost to me. I only remember the emotions that stirred within me, when she gave me that beautiful smile. It gave me feelings of strength and warmth. She was full of light! She was my redemption, my deliverance...! She was filled with such a burning, bright light...! She was more beautiful than any angel...} _His thoughts were immediately ended, when he felt the hard tapping of a hand on his shoulder. Seifer's emerald eyes widened, when the tapping became persistent.

"Who the hell?" He said aloud as he stood up and faced the person behind him. 

It was a girl, about 5'6", with russet brown hair, that fell chaotically, inches above her shoulders. Though that wasn't the first thing Seifer noticed about her, it was her eyes. Her eyes were a clouded sapphire, with a wild, distraught look dancing within them...like a tempest. 

"The book you have, you aren't reading it. " The girl's eyes rested upon the hardback copy of _The Gunblade: Not Just A Sword_. 

"Yeah, you gotta' problem with that?" Seifer said, looming over the small girl. 

"Yeah, I do... I want to read it." The girl met his challenge head on. Seifer took a step back, no one would have ever thought of standing up to him.

"You're new, aren't you..." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"I didn't think it was that damn obvious."

"Well, you can have the book." Seifer told her, as he waved the book in his hand. He took a few minutes to look the girl over. She was defiantly a beauty. Besides her gorgeous face, was her stunning body. The girl reached for the book but Seifer snatched it from her grasp. 

"Look, I don't have time for this." She said, sighing with agitation. 

"You owe me..." Seifer said, looking the girl over once again. She was too pretty to just let pass by. She looked at him with a questioning brow. 

"...Your name." He said, smoothly.

"Tempest Lockhart," she winked at Seifer, as she turned around. "Oh, I'll let you borrow the book, when I'm finished. You seem like the type who'd need it." She said, as she left the library, book in hand.

_{Tempest...} _The name danced playfully in his mind. She was something different from all the other girls. She was rebellion and feminine beauty wrapped into one voluptuous package. {_Wait! I can't think that way about her! NOT her! She is only a girl... Only a girl..._}

~*~

Squall was having a tough day. He'd spent it trying to find Tempest. She proved to be one hard person to find. To Squall, it appeared she purposely avoided him, who could blame her, though? She was practically being spoon fed her SeeD status.... But if she were suppose to be like him, then she wouldn't like that at all! 

Zell had advised him to go to the Training Center. "Blow off some steam and get some needed practice, while ya' at it...!" Zell had said, slapping him on the back. Since when had he started taking advice from Zell...? Well, it was true going to train would help him. He'd be all by himself to think no one would be at the Training Center at this time of night. Too late or too early, depending on the way you looked at it. Solitary fighting was what he needed. 

Squall was astonished to find that someone _was_ actually in the Training Center, and actually training. It wasn't just anybody... it was Tempest! Squall thought about interrupting and reprimanding the girl. But instead of making his presence known, he decided to take advantage of this rare moment and watch the girl in action. He would see if she were really worth all of the trouble that he was going through. He hadn't bothered to look at her folder. She made little effort to become a SeeD, so he was not going to help. 

He watched, surprised at her weapon of choice. It was a Gunblade. Quite a rare one at that, it was a Runicblade. He didn't know much about the blade, except that it was made of crystal and was quite difficult to control, unless you were quite skilled in magic. A gunblade was an odd choice for a girl. But as it turned out, Tempest handled the blade pretty well. In fact, she was exceptional. He watched as she battled a T-Rex. She completely lacerated the monster and six more, before she quit. 

Tempest sighed as she cleaned her blade. She made it shine silver. She had gone to the Training Center expecting to become refreshed and alive. But it turned out she felt worse then before. Garden was turning out to be the opposite of what she wanted. She began to stand up when she heard footsteps.

"Nice work, Tempest, your technique is really something. Too bad I didn't know that at the beginning of the day." Tempest looked up and saw a boy with a Gunblade slung on his shoulder. She recognized him as one of the guys at the meeting with the Headmaster. _{Squall...is that his name...? Yep, but not only that, he's the guy who's in charge of training me. Damn.}_

"Don't expect an apology from me." She primly said.

"Why would I? I wasn't waiting for you."

"That's what I expected. I thought SeeD's were suppose to take command and lead others to follow..." 

"I'm not your typical SeeD." Squall, looked away, as if to emphasize what he was saying. "Though, I wish you wouldn't waste your potential by being stubborn with your training."  
"Training? You aren't worthy to train me! You are children....children who got lucky and beat a weakened sorceress!" The words were filled with venom and spite. "...But I do want to become a SeeD... even if it means being taught by a third-rate gunblader!"

"You have big words for such a small blade!" Squall was agitated by the girl's self-belief. 

"Oh, really? Why don't I show you how big my blade is, with a match?"

"Fine."

Ready to win, Squall drew his blade, swinging with cold computation toward Tempest. The small girl parried easily, sending a resonating attack, forcing Squall to take a few steps back in defense. 

Squall was surprised at the immense skill this girl possessed. She fought with passion and fire but also with control. 

The clash of metal echoed in the air. Eyes were locked. 

Tempest wore a smile, which seemed to mock Squall. He narrowed his eyes sensing a greater purpose to this match.

Shifting his stance, he gripped his blade with renewed strength. In a flash, he rushed up toward the girl, his blade slicing to her chest.

But his gunblade only met with the cold steel of his opponent's own blade. Adrenaline rushing, his heart pounding from the excitement of a worthy opponent. 

He was captivated by the graceful moves made by the young girl. Her movements were elegant and charming.

"Tempest, you show skill!"

"Do I? I would say the same for you but skill comes without effort!" She breathed heavily, her stamina weakening. She would not be able to endure much more. She swung her sword down but Squall easily blocked.

"Huh?"

A deafening clash of blades filled the area. The boy had blocked her attack again. Undeterred, Tempest drew up her blade, eyes claming his defeat, then swung down to end the boy's victory. But with jarring strength, he had brought his own gunblade against Tempest's and sent the luminous blade to the ground.

"It's over..." The flaccid voice breathed heavily to Tempest.

I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Please R/R! It's boring and lonely without reviews.


End file.
